Little Talks (Traduit)
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Un nouveau jour passe pour Legolas, qui le traverse comme il a traversé chaque jour de ces dernières années. Mais tout n'est pas comme autrefois. (traduction en français par Floyd in the Sky)


_Disclaimer_** : **Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni toute autre affiliation. Little Talks par Of Monsters and Men ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je ne possède que l'intrigue de cette histoire.

_Résumé_** : **Un nouveau jour passe pour Legolas, qui le traverse comme il a traversé chaque jour de ces dernières années. Mais tout n'est pas comme autrefois. (traduction en français)****

Cette histoire a été traduite par la merveilleuse, fantastique Floyd in the Sky, qui a pris le temps de vous la transposer en français pour la première fois ! Merci !

_**Little Talks**_

…

Legolas alluma la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique sur la fréquence qui diffusait le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi puis retourna dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le déjeuner.

Harry se propulsa au bord du canapé et se mit immédiatement à écouter le commentaire du jeu des deux équipes, laissant échapper de temps à autre un juron ou un encouragement.

Legolas s'assit en tailleur près de la fenêtre de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé dans les mains et un sandwich. Il regarda la pluie s'abattre dehors et commenta tout haut qu'elle ferait beaucoup de bien aux jardins.

Lorsque le match fut terminé, Harry sortit du salon et vint s'asseoir vers Legolas, s'appuyant sur son épaule alors qu'il fixait dehors les mêmes cieux lugubres. Il eut un murmure d'approbation suite à la remarque de Legolas et ajouta que ce jour serait parfait pour aller danser sous la pluie.

"Vivre, ce n'est pas attendre que l'orage passe", souffla doucement Legolas contre le carreau de la fenêtre, "c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie". Prenant une gorgée de son thé, il ferma les yeux et soupira d'un ton las. "Tu m'as appris ça, Harry." Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau une profonde inspiration et murmura : "J'irais danser avec toi sous la pluie tous les jours."

Harry sourit et se pencha en avant pour déposer un léger baiser sur la mâchoire de Legolas.

Legolas se leva lentement, abandonnant son thé et son sandwich à moitié terminés sur son siège, pour sortir et se promener dans ses jardins afin de voir comment ceux-ci s'en tiraient en cette météo de début de printemps.

Harry se leva et le suivit.

Cette nuit-là, Legolas se déshabilla avec des gestes mécaniques puis s'installa du côté gauche du lit. Assis, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, il cala son menton sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur les ombres murales qui apparaissaient à la lumière de la bougie. Il n'y avait ni lune ni étoiles visibles ce soir, car le ciel était couvert par de sombres nuages d'orage gris et bleus qui s'amoncelaient au fil des heures.

Un éclair illumina la nuit. Le tonnerre suivit vingt secondes plus tard. Et les murs gémirent et craquèrent sous une pression invisible.

"Enfant, j'aimais les orages parce qu'ils étaient bruyants et passionnants." dit soudain Legolas, ses lèvres effleurant ses genoux. "Mais j'ai vu ensuite tous les dégâts qu'ils causaient en une seule nuit dans la forêt, et j'ai senti le ressentiment emplir mon cœur à la vue de ces arbres puissants, qui s'étaient tenus droits pendant des années, déracinés, leurs branches brisées à terre et laissant des plaies béantes qui ne pouvaient être guéries. Cela m'est apparu comme la chose la plus triste du monde et j'ai alors décidé de haïr pour toujours les orages et la destruction qu'ils apportaient avec eux."

Legolas tourna son visage vers le côté du lit d'Harry et sourit. "Mais ensuite je suis arrivé ici et tu m'as appris à les aimer à nouveau." Il serra ses jambes plus près de sa poitrine et un soupir s'échappa de ses narines. "Tu sais," dit-il, libérant une de ses mains pour passer un doigt sur le couvre-lit en coton, "l'enfant dans ton cœur n'a jamais disparu. Même après avoir survécu à deux guerres, ta foi est restée intacte, comme l'arbre ancestral qui résiste à chaque tempête pour continuer à grandir et atteindre les cieux." Il s'interrompit alors, posant un regard vague à l'autre bout de la chambre. "Les cieux eux-mêmes," il murmura doucement.

Avec un sourire mélancolique, Legolas leva la tête pour fixer dehors la tempête qui faisait rage. "Être capable de voir le monde à travers tes yeux est ce qui m'a retenu ici, à vivre dans cet univers avec toi, quand ma raison me disait que j'aurais dû me trouver avec mon peuple."

"Et parce que je possédais déjà ton cœur," dit Harry avec un sourire en coin assuré, s'étalant paresseusement sur le côté droit du lit et appuyant sa joue dans ses mains alors qu'il levait un regard tendre vers Legolas.

"Et parce que mon cœur était déjà en ta possession," Legolas répéta les mots avec nostalgie, "mon âme ne pouvait que suivre."

Un autre éclair illumina la pièce, créant pour une fraction de seconde un contraste saisissant entre les murs vert sombre et la couleur crème du tapis. Et quinze secondes plus tard, la pièce entière sembla trembler alors que le tonnerre retentissait à sa suite.

La tempête approchait.

"Mais malgré les vœux que nous avons prononcés et nos âmes mêlées en une seule," murmura Legolas dans le silence assourdissant qui suivait l'éclat intense du tonnerre, "nous avons toujours su que ni la magie, ni les promesses elfiques ne permettraient jamais d'accélérer le temps ou de défendre nos cœurs des tragédies qui nous étaient infligées en vivant dans ce monde."

Après avoir laissé un silence encore plus profond s'installer dans la chambre suite à ses mots, Legolas se tourna pour éteindre la bougie près de lui, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité complète tandis qu'au-dehors les bruits de la tempête qui ne faisait qu'empirer depuis midi continuaient à éclater bruyamment.

Fermant les yeux, Legolas se glissa sous les couvertures et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller d'Harry, respirant l'odeur qui l'imprégnait encore.

"_Ollo vae_," chuchota Harry alors que les traits de Legolas se détendaient dans son sommeil. (Dors bien)

Harry se déplaça pour presser son front contre celui de Legolas, mais ses yeux restèrent ouverts alors qu'il regardait son elfe sombrer dans un profond sommeil, laissant les martèlements du vent et la pluie torrentielle l'apaiser.

Le matin suivant, Legolas roula sur son côté mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il ne voulait plus être ici. Et il refusait de rester plus longtemps.

"Legolas," Harry murmura derrière lui, passant une main dans les mèches pâles de l'elfe, "il est l'heure de se lever." S'étirant, il posa un baiser sur la tempe de Legolas, s'attardant un instant, et puis il vint laisser reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. "Bien le bonjour, bien le bonjour, allons saluer le jour," chantonna-t-il doucement dans l'oreille de Legolas, "Mon petit doigt m'a chuchoté qu'il était temps de se lever"

Harry rit doucement sous cape lorsqu'il eut terminé et souffla sur l'oreille de Legolas pour faire bonne mesure.

Les yeux toujours clos, Legolas sourit légèrement et Harry put sentir son corps se détendre pendant un court éclat de rire. "J'adorais que tu me réveilles avec une chanson," chuchota-t-il. "Tu aimais bien celle un peu stupide que mon père me chantait dans mon enfance quand je restais trop longtemps au lit." Basculant sur son dos, il inclina sa tête vers le plafond mais refusa toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. "Comme tu le sais, j'étais un jeune elfe étonnamment paresseux jusqu'à ma cinquantième année. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me lever aux premiers rayons du soleil quand je pouvais attendre qu'il illumine tout le ciel; une habitude que mon père a été plus que soulagé de rompre.

"Et puis, plus de quatre cents ans plus tard, après que j'ai appris à apprécier pleinement les joies d'un matin froid à l'aube, tu as été capable de me rappeler à nouveau les joies d'une matinée passée à dormir. A nous deux, mon père aurait été exaspéré." Son sourire devint triste puis disparut complètement. "Si seulement tu avais pu le rencontrer."

Déglutissant et se raclant la gorge alors qu'il tentait mentalement d'éloigner ses pensées de son père, Legolas se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller d'Harry et se recroquevilla.

"Mais j'ai besoin de t'entendre me chanter à nouveau, même si c'est horriblement faux," dit-il avec un rire étouffé par le doux tissu, pendant qu'Harry criait d'indignation, exigeant que Legolas retire ses paroles. "Parce que je ne pense pas que je serai capable de me lever aujourd'hui si je n'entends pas ta voix une nouvelle fois."

Harry soupira, toute gaieté dissipée, et il s'approcha pour prendre Legolas dans ses bras. Parlant doucement à son oreille, il murmura des promesses en elfique. "Tu pourras toujours entendre ma voix, et tu pourras toujours me sentir avec toi, car je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Mais je n'y peux rien si tu choisis de ne pas écouter."

Legolas ne dit rien de plus, mais quelques minutes plus tard il se poussa hors du lit avec un profond grognement et partit se préparer.

Harry le laissa partir puis s'assit sur le lit, le regardant en silence s'habiller pour la journée. Il tendit une main vers son mari, mais celui-ci quittait la chambre et son action resta ignorée. Harry pouvait à peine distinguer les légers grincements du vieil escalier alors que Legolas descendait pour le petit déjeuner.

Son visage se tendant en une expression d'inquiétude et de regret, Harry prit un moment pour se composer et rassembler la force de suivre.

Quand il fut descendu à son tour, il trouva Legolas figé devant le garde-manger, le regard plongé dans le vide. Il paraissait n'avoir pas bougé depuis quelques minutes, et Harry souhaita ardemment pouvoir secouer physiquement son amant et le réveiller pour qu'il prête enfin attention. Mais dans de telles circonstances, il ne pouvait que regarder.

Souriant tristement, Harry s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Legolas, puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Et il attendit.

Legolas finit par cligner des yeux et jeter un regard autour de la cuisine puis il partit dans le salon. Il s'installa sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, se tourna pour allumer la RITM puis se rassit et laissa le bruit de fond ainsi créé se fondre autour de lui.

Harry s'assit confortablement sur le canapé en face de lui, écoutant la radio mais ne quittant jamais Legolas du regard.

Le matin devint l'après-midi et l'après-midi devint la nuit, mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

Legolas perdit toute notion du temps alors qu'il fixait dehors sans y prêter attention le jour se fondre en nuit, et en jour à nouveau. Il ne remarqua pas les chants des oiseaux, le tintement des carillons du vent, le changement d'émission sur la Radio Sorcière, ou même le puissant coup de vent qui répandit une multitude de gouttes de pluie sur le panneau de verre devant lui.

Mais il entendit le fredonnement.

Legolas s'anima pour la première fois depuis des heures quand il perçut le timbre familier emplir ses oreilles avec un air bien connu. Tournant la tête, il hoqueta légèrement alors que ses yeux discernaient une vision qu'il pensait perdue à jamais : Harry dans toute sa jeunesse étendu sur la causeuse, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres et son regard retournant celui de Legolas avec tendresse.

"Salut," Harry murmura doucement, son sourire s'élargissant quand Legolas continua à le regarder, bouche bée.

"_Elë_ !" cria Legolas, tout l'air quittant son corps d'un seul coup alors qu'il se figeait sur place.

Et, pendant un instant hors du temps, les deux restèrent assis à se regarder.

Eventuellement, Legolas se leva et contourna doucement la petite table pour se tenir devant Harry, le fixant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant des années.

Ce qui, pour Legolas, était le cas.

"Je connais ton visage," souffla doucement Legolas, les larmes étranglant sa voix alors qu'un sourire fasciné et démesuré commençait à illuminer le sien. "Je le connais," répéta-t-il, se penchant pour prendre en coupe le visage d'Harry. Il caressa la joue lisse de son amant, repoussa de ses doigts les mèches noires qui bataillaient sur son front et traça révérencieusement de l'index les lignes de son nez, de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

Harry déplaça ses jambes pour lui faire de la place puis attira Legolas vers le canapé afin qu'il s'assoie contre lui.

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Legolas, se pelotonnant contre Harry, les bras de celui-ci venant l'entourer pour le serrer un peu plus près, et l'elfe posa sa tête confortablement contre l'épaule de son mari en réponse. Ressentant la paix, le bonheur et le soulagement le submerger et réchauffer son cœur resté froid trop longtemps, il soupira de contentement et retourna l'étreinte. "Je t'ai parlé pendant des années, mais tu n'as jamais répondu."

Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai répondu. Mais tu n'écoutais pas." Et avec ces mots, il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Legolas.

Cette fois, Legolas le sentit.

"_Tolo ar nin_," demanda doucement Harry, resserrant son emprise sur Legolas. (Viens avec moi)

C'est tout ce que Legolas avait besoin d'entendre ; fermant les yeux, il hocha la tête et ne ressentit pas la moindre surprise quand il les rouvrit pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la maison qu'ils avaient bâti ensemble il y a plus d'un siècle. A la place, il vit les rivages blancs de son pays natal.

Les mouettes criaient dans le ciel, projetant des ombres sur le sable devant eux contre le soleil clair et aveuglant, et les vagues clapotaient bruyamment à quelques mètres.

"Bienvenue dans les Terres Immortelles, nous avons atteint la Baie d'Eldamar," annonça Harry, écartant largement les bras pour exposer la scène magnifique devant eux.

Resté sans voix, Legolas se retourna dans l'étreinte de son amant pour poser une question muette.

"Les souhaits magiques et les promesses elfiques sont bien plus puissants que tu ne le pensais. Et si les elfes sont immortels, les âmes humaines le sont tout autant." Attirant les lèvres de Legolas aux siennes, Harry sourit dans leur baiser. "Bienvenue à la maison."

Et il l'était.

_~Methed ~_


End file.
